Old Ending And New Beginnings
by Talon-Gurl
Summary: After a call from his brother, Sesshomaru is forced into actionand he must overcome barriers that he put up to save more than just his friends and family. The lives of thousands of people are on his shoulders. Can he do it in time or will he lose more tha
1. Prologue: The Past

Old Endings And New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Prologue: _The Past**

A sleek grey, red and baby blue Toyota Supra purred into the gas station on Fifth and King. A tall man in a grey buisness suit, and a ponytail stepped out and walked up the gas attendent. "Regular. Fill her", the man said in slightly cold manor. He then turned and walked into the gas station without waiting for answer. The staton was dirty to say the least, oil was spilled everywhere and the boy at the counter had black up and down both arms from changing oil.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" The boy asked.

"I would like to pay for my gas", the man said while handing the boy some money.

"Yes of coarse sir", The boy said then handed the man his change.

"Thank you", the man said then turned and left. He walked to his car and stepped in. The gas attendent nodded and the car purred off again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get up!" Mr. Toyoshi yelled. A quiet 'yes sir' was heard then a girls face appeared from under the blanket. The girl climbed out from under the blanket. She turned and made the bed. The girl went to her father.

"Good morning otu-san", the girl said bowing slightly. "Is there some thing the matter on this fine day?"

"Yeah there is", Mr. Okatoshi said with a slight slur, "It's fucking 10 am on a staurday and some boy is at the fucking door!"

"Um sorry father. I'll get it", the girl said. She went out of her bedroom. She chacked the calender quickly. 'Still a week to go'. She opened the door to see 17 year old guy standing there with a smile on his face. The girl grinned and threw her arms around his neck, he gently put his arms around her waist. "I missed you".

"I missed you too", the guy whispered into her ear.

_FLASHBACK _

_"Hun? Is something the matter?" She said with a look of concern on her face as he stared at the ground._

_"Uh. I uh My father", he replied still glaring at the ground, "He's sending me away"._

_"Sending you away? What is that supposed to mean?" The girl said slowly._

_He turned his head slighty away from her. Still looking at the ground but looking a little guilty._

_"Baby?" The girl said looking for some reassurance, "Baby? Please answer me?"_

_He still didn't answer her. Guilt was written all over his face. 'Why did I have to do that?'_

_"Please? Did something happen? Did he do something to you?" She asked gently_

_"No he didn't do anything", he said._

_"Hun? Did you do something?" She asked hesitantly. _

_He flinched slightly and turned his head more away from her._

_"Hun please no. What happened?" She said quietly, not really knowing if she wanted to know._

_"I um I told him that", he took a breath, "I would not be arranged to marry someone"._

_"Huh? Arranged?" She asked unapprehensivly._

_"It's kind of a cutom in the Okatoshi family. Anyways then he said if I didn't than I couldn't take over the family buisness", he stated, "I said I didn't care. Then he asked why not and I told him that I didn't like the idea of arranged marriages". _

_"You said that?" She said shocked, "you really told him that?"_

_"Yea but I'd have prefered to tell the truth but I didn't want him to do anything to you", he said carefully._

_"Truth? What's the truth? Why would he do something to me?" she asked obliviously._

_He blushed slightly then cleared his throat._

_She raised an eyebrow at him as he looked down at his feet embarrassedly. He then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Cuz of this. Will you marry me?" He flipped open the box to show his graduation ring._

_Her eyes began to water as she grinned and threw her arms around his shoulders, "yes I will". _

_He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She buried her head in his chest as she cried happy tears. Finally after she got her tears under control she looked at him and grinned then placed her lips against his. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she gladly gave it._

_Three days later the two of them were standing at the airport. He glanced up at the plane that he was about to board. "In eleven months tomorrow I will be home. I'll come see you ok?" He asked sincerely, "But eleven months is a long time so I won't hold it against you if you don't wait for me. I'll still be your friend even if you aren't my girlfriend or wife ok?" He took her hands and kissed her gently. She nibbled on his lips lightly and their tounges battled for dominance. His hand snaked up and ran over her cheek. She moaned softly at his simple touch. He placed on hand on her breast softly and massaged it gently. She moaned softly and moved her leg unnoticably against is woody. He moaned and moved his hands to her waist again. She moved her leg again and he moaned a little louder. He pulled away for fear of his youkia taking over. He hugged her lightly and buried his head in her shoulder. His chest felt wet and he smelled her tears. He pulled her face up to his. She continued to cry, he whimpered slightly, not liking to see her cry. He kissed the tears off her face. His heart felt heavy as he had to leave her._

_About ten minutes later he was on the plan and she was watching him from the ground. He waved as the plane took flight, he could smell her tears. He whimpered as tears slowly rolled down his face. He watched her untill he couldn't anymore, he'd just left the girl he loved. 'Idiot', his youkia said to him._

_END FLASHBACK_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authoress note: Well did you like it? I hope it didn't suck as much as I thought. Well anyways plz review and I'll keep writing. Flames are ok.


	2. Chapter Two

Old Endings And New Beginnings

Authoress's note:

OMG I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU PEOPLE! I've managed 29 hits and NO ONE had the curtesy to REVIEW! Was it that bad? I thought it was ok but I guess no body likes ME! ARGH. WTH! Can someone plz tell what the problem is, I promise it gets way better I already have three more chapters ready and they are better than this one so PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW?

* * *

BTW I wasn't trying to be rude. 


End file.
